Forgotten Memories
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission to get Sasuke back, but gets more than he bargained for! New people, erased memory, and now a village in danger? And why is Fumaki Nakarato's past back to haunt her? DISCONTINUED!
1. Naruto forgets

**Forgotten Memories**

"Stupid Granny Tsunade," Naruto Uzumaki grumbled to himself.

He was currently on a solo retrieval mission. He had to find and capture none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend and secret crush. He had requested to take this mission for two months, and had been denied. Now, Naruto had decided not to dwell on finding Sasuke, but to instead train harder to become stronger.

Naruto had to go to Orochimaru's lair in Otogakure to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto had been planning to find his sensei, Jiraya, and train with him, but instead, he had gotten the mission he was currently on.

Naruto looked up from the ground and ahead of him to find that he was in Otogakure. He had lost track of how much time had passed since he left the village, but then noticed it was dark out, meaning he'd been walking to the village for a few hours.

_That was fast,_ he thought. _How could I have not noticed I was here?_

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and turned around to see nobody behind him. Not even an animal of any kind.

_That's weird. I could have sworn someone was behind me!_ He thought. _Maybe I'm just hearing things…?_

He turned back around and nearly stepped back. Orochimaru was right in front of him, smirking at him!

"Hello, Naruto-kun. What a pleasant surprise."

"Cut the crap, Orochimaru!" Naruto practically growled out.

"Oh? I suppose you are not in a very good mood, at the time, now are you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just ignored him, and almost got passed him. Almost.

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared in front of him, making hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened at the signs he recognized. _Memory erase no jutsu?! _

Orochimaru gave out a maniacal laugh and ran at Naruto. Naruto got out of the way, but Orochimaru used his other hand to grab his arm. He grabbed Naruto's head, and Naruto's eyes suddenly turned blank.

"Forget everything, Uzumaki, and join me."

Naruto nodded, not remembering anything from his past…Or himself.

-TBC-

----------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? Will Naruto find Sasuke? What does Orochimaru have planned for Naruto? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know!!


	2. Roommates and Plans

**Chapter 2: Roommates and Plans**

Naruto walked into Orochimaru's lair, behind Orochimaru himself. The first thing he noticed was a man with silver hair and glasses in a ponytail, and a shorter boy with raven hair that spiked in the back, with onyx eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru, you returned," The man said.

"Yes, and we have a new member, Kabuto," Orochimaru said.

The boy just glared at Naruto.

_Why is he glaring at me? Who is he? Do I know him? What is going on?_ Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun, stop glaring at our guest. It's rude," the man, Kabuto, said.

"Why is _he_ here," the boy, Sasuke, Naruto thought, demanded.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru cooed. "He doesn't know who you are. Who we are. He doesn't know anything."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto nearly shouted. HE was confused and the other s were just talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun," Orochimaru soothed. It was obvious he had a plan up his sleeve if he had erased Naruto's memory and took him straight to where his mission sent him to go. The only problem was, he had to remember _who_ he was before he could complete his mission. "You have been missing from our group for some time, now. The Hidden Leave Village, Konoha, had kidnapped you, and brainwashed you. They must have found no need for you if you returned."

"Konoha? Who're they?" Naruto asked.

_He doesn't remember his own village? _Our_ village? What did Orochimaru-baka do?_ Sasuke thought.

"They're a very bad village, Naruto-kun. And we are going to destroy them. Would you like to help? Get revenge on what they did to you? They _did_ brainwash you." Sasuke turned his glare to Orochimaru.

_So, that's his plan. He's going to use Naruto to destroy his own village. Then what? What's he going to do next?_ Sasuke mentally cursed. He had to think of a way to get Naruto's memory back, without Orochimaru finding out.

"Destroy Konoha? Get revenge?" Naruto thought aloud. _They brainwashed me? Now, I'm being asked to get revenge on them? Why do I want to say no, and warn Konoha? What is going on?!_

"Yes, destroy a very bad village, Naruto-kun. We could use your help," Kabuto suggested.

"…"

"I'll give you the end of the week to answer, Naruto-kun. You can stay with Sasuke-kun, until we can fix your room," Orochimaru said, oblivious to what Sasuke planned to do.

_He's staying with me? That would help, if I'm going to get Naruto's memory back. Then, I'll get him out of here. I'll get _us_ out of here._ Sasuke thought proudly. His plan was going to work out.

**---------**

**Oooooh what's going to happen next? Is Naruto going to destroy his own village? Is Sasuke going to get his memory back in time? Why am I asking you these questions? I don't know why I'm asking you the questions when I know the answers. Ha! **


	3. New people and Old Friends

**Chapter 3: New people and Old Friends**

"So, what do you do here?" Naruto asked while he was in his and Sasuke's room.

"We train to get stronger." Sasuke's voice sounded almost dead, since he was coming up with a plan to get Naruto's memory back. _How am I going to do this without Orochimaru-baka noticing? It can't be that hard. And where are the others? They should have been here by now, _he thought.

"Train? What do you mean?"

"As in, we fight each other. Spar. We're all strong ninja, but I don't know what Orochimaru-ba- Orochimaru has planned for you."

"Oh. I don't know. I don't even know where I am." _Or who I am._ Naruto added silently.

"You're in the Hidden Sound Village, Otogakure. Far away from home. We're both from the same village, so I would know."

"You're from this village, too?"

"No. We're both from Konoha. The hidden Leaf Village."

"Huh? But, Orochimaru said that they brainwashed me."

Sasuke hit his head mentally. How much did Orochimaru erase of Naruto's memory? Did Naruto even know who he himself was? Did he remember anyone?

"Sasuke? Hello? Sasuke!" Sasuke was forced out of his musings by Naruto's voice yelling at him.

"Huh? What?"

"If I'm not from this village, then why am I here? Better yet, who am I?"

Sasuke sighed. This was going to take a while.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, my old team-mate. You're from Konoha, as I said, and not here. Same for me. We're both from Konoha. Understand?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked. _I knew my first name was Naruto, but my last name's Uzumaki? Wouldn't my parents have kept me safe? Or was I on a mission? If so, why isn't my team saving me? _

"Yeah. That's your name. Mine is Sasuke Uchiha. Our other team-mate, Sakura Haruno, isn't here. She's still in Konoha. Same with our old sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

"Sakura Haruno, eh? Who's that?! And, who's Kakashi Hatake? Are there others that I don't know – err…don't remember?

"Yes, there are others. But, I'll tell them to you later."

-----

A week had passed and Naruto was slowly starting to remember. Sasuke had managed to convince Naruto not to confront Orochimaru about the lie. Sasuke had finally come up with a plan, and made a secret room that he and Naruto would help Naruto with his memory with. That is, until one day.

"Okay, Naruto, anything else?"

"Yeah. What's Konoha?"

At that, Sasuke gave him a strange look. _What the hell? I could have sworn Naruto remembers everything about the village. What's gotten into him?_ He activated his sharingan, and noticed a strange chakra swelling within Naruto's naval.

Naruto gave him a confused look when he noticed Sasuke staring at his stomach. He looked down and noticed a swirl around his naval and decorations around it.(1)

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"That's the…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused. Then he noticed that it wasn't Sasuke's voice, nor was it from where Sasuke was. The voice was a girl's and it came from behind him.

He turned around and noticed three girls behind him. One had black hair with red eyes, and a skull shirt, with a sword that had a red hilt, black blade that glows, and a sheath with red skulls on it, on her back and a skirt. The one to the left of her had bright orange hair, with dark green eyes, but in the right light, they look black. She had a whole body black outfit, with a purple skirt above the baggy pants, she also had three swords, with wrapping for the hilt, and blue, red, orange, and plain metal for the blades. The girl to the right of the red-eyed one, had dark blonde hair, that could be mistaken as either dirty blonde, or brown. She, too, had a scarf thing, but it was dark blue. She had blue eyes, and had shoes like Naruto's sandals. She also had a brown belt, she had two swords and a shuriken, a scar shaped like a dragon on her left arm. It was obvious that the three were ninja.

"Uh, who are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We are…"

-------

**The seal, of course! What else would it be?**

**Oooooh, who are the girls? Why did Naruto's seal show up? Why did his memory suddenly disappear again? Why am I asking these questions? For the suspense of course!!!**


	4. Nakarato Triplets and Kyuubi

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot to this story, and the Fumaki Nakarato character. If I did own **_**Naruto**_**, Sasuke wouldn't have left, and Orochimaru wouldn't exist. Oh, and Sasuke and Naruto would be a couple by now.**

**Nakarato Triplets and Kyuubi**

**---Last Time---**

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked._

"_We are…"_

**---Now---**

"You are…?" Naruto inquired.

The girl in the middle stepped forward. "We are the Nakarato triplets. My name is Fumaki Nakarato. She," she pointed to the girl on her left, "is Axel Nakarato, and she," she pointed to the girl on her right, "is Aru Nakarato. We are truly triplets, and I'm oldest. Who are you two?" she all but demanded.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and that's Naruto Uzumaki. You should already know who I am, Fumaki," Sasuke said.

"We know who you are, but I don't know Naruto. Why is he here?" Axel inquired.

"Orochimaru brought him here. Why he's here, I have no clue."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto," Aru said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever," Fumaki growled. The three triplets were each very hot, and looked harmless if it weren't for the weapons they held. They didn't belong to a specific village, because they were rogue ninja. If anyone were to go up against any of the triplets, they'd most likely die. Fumaki was the oldest, and the most untrusting. Axel was the middle, and was trusting, but only if you were to prove yourself trustworthy. Aru was the most trusting of the three, and was also the youngest.

"Sasuke, who are they?" Naruto asked nervously. Fumaki was putting him on edge.

"We just told you, blondie," Fumaki sneered.

"I know that!" Naruto all but yelled. "I meant, why are you being mean to me?"

"Please, forgive Fumaki. She's only like that to protect us three. Once you get her to trust you, she's really sweet," Axel mocked.

"Sweet? Yeah, right. As if I'm sweet," Fumaki growled.

"Just ignore her, Naruto," Axel said.

"Uh… Okay," Naruto said uncertainly.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Orochimaru-sama would like to see you," Kabuto's voice said from outside the door.

"Whatever, Kabuto." Sasuke sighed. "Let's go, Naruto."

"Right." Naruto stood up, and stayed close to Sasuke out of fear of Fumaki attacking him.

**---With Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto---**

"Naruto-kun, your training starts tomorrow. Sasuke-kun will be training you, if that's alright," Orochimaru hissed.

"Uh, okay," Naruto said, uncertain as to who Orochimaru was.

Suddenly, Kabuto walked in with something in his hands. "Naruto-kun, I need to check your chakra," he said, as he showed the Chakra Inhansor to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just to see if your chakra is safe to train."

"Um… Okay, I guess," Naruto said quietly.

"Good."

**---After the check-up---**

"Okay, Naruto-kun, you're free to go," Orochimaru said.

Naruto walked out of the room slowly.

Sasuke was about to follow him when Orochimaru called him.

"Sasuke-kun, please stay."

"What is it, Orochimaru," Sasuke demanded.

"It seems Naruto-kun has even less memory as when I erased it. According to Kabuto-kun the Kyuubi is refusing to let Naruto remember anything, therefore, trying to take control. You won't tell Naruto-kun, will you?"

_Kyuubi… Should have known he was the cause._ Sasuke nodded. "I won't tell him, Orochimaru," he lied.

"Good. You may go, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke walked out of the room.

**---With the triplets---**

"So, that was the Kyuubi brat," Fumaki sneered.

"Can you at least try to be nice to him? He's probably had a bad enough life without you mocking him," Axel demanded.

"Whatever, Axel. It's not like I care. Sasuke seems to like him enough as it is." Fumaki crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why should I care what happened to the brat?"

"Fumaki, you should know what it's like to have a horrible past. We all know what it's like. Cut the boy some slack, seriously," Axel argued.

"Don't bring our past up. Its bad enough while I'm trying to forget it, I don't need you bringing it up," Fumaki growled warningly.

Aru sighed. "Would you stop arguing? Fumaki, Axel's right. Maybe you should try to be nice to Naruto for once. Who knows, maybe you two have more in common than you think."

"Whatever, Aru. It doesn't hurt to protect ourselves from people like Naruto."

Just then, Sasuke and Naruto walked in, making the three triplets stop arguing with each other.

"What do you mean Kyuubi's acting up? Who's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, he's keeping you from remembering anything. Kyuubi's the nine-tailed demon fox that attacked our village 14 years ago. The fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi within you, and now Kyuubi's trying to take control of you," Sasuke explained. _I hope Kyuubi doesn't take control. For Naruto's sake._ he thought.

"Wait, back up! I have a demon sealed in me?" Naruto asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. You have a demon sealed within you. I'm sorry, but its true." Sasuke proceeded to explain how he knew and about the day Kyuubi had attacked the village.

From within Naruto, the Kyuubi growled. _**That brat. Why is he telling the Kit about his past. He must know I want control. But, easy enough. The more he explains to Naruto, the more I'll erase.**_** The demon proceeded to laugh evilly.**

"Shut up, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly.

_Kyuubi's trying to take over the kid? Does that mean Naruto really is trustworthy?_ Fumaki thought, watching Naruto. _Has he suffered such a horrible past that maybe we really are alike? _

**--------**

**Oh, wow. This is the longest chapter so far. Sorry that all of my chapters are shorter!! **

**Axel Nakarato is Axelkittah's character, not mine! Same with my other friend, Dez. She doesn't have an account on here, yet, but we go to school together. **

**I'd like to thank both of them for letting me use Axel and Aru! You both rock!**

**Reviews are nice…**


	5. Aru Nakarato

**Chapter 5: Aru Nakarato**

"Aru, can you help me in the garden?" Aru's mother asked.

"I'd love to help you, mommy!" Aru exclaimed. Aru Nakarato lived in the Hidden Waterfall village, with her mother, Marissa Sukiami. Aru was about eight years old, currently, and didn't know who her father was, or if he was even alive. Aru never asked about her father, and Marissa never talked about him. She enjoyed her life. That is, until one day. The day her whole world was turned upside down. It was two weeks after her fifteenth birthday.

"Get the women and children out of here!" Aru heard someone yell.

"What's going on, mommy?" Aru asked her mother, who sat, frozen, in front of the garden.

"Aru, run!" Marissa suddenly ordered.

"Why, mommy? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it and run, Aru!" Marissa yelled to her daughter.

"Oh, your daughter isn't going anywhere." Suddenly, Aru felt strong arms grab the back of her shirt, and pick her up. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. The Hidden Waterfall village was being invaded!

Aru struggled as best as she could, but to no avail. The man was stronger than her.

"No! Don't harm my daughter! She didn't do anything! Let her go!" Marissa yelled.

"Shut up, idiot!" the man yelled, kicking Marissa to the floor.

"Mommy!" Aru yelled, struggling harder than she knew she could. A kunai knife was suddenly pressed to her throat.

"Shut up, brat! You and your mother are going to lose your lives!"

"No!" Marissa yelled. Suddenly, another man was behind her, and slashed her throat. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Aru screamed.

"Mommy!!" Aru yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I said you were going to lose your lives, kid. Now, it's your turn." The kunai started to slowly press harder into her throat, then disappeared. The man yelled, and Aru thought she heard a girl yell.

"I don't think so, loser," a girl's voice rang in Aru's ears.

"What?! You're that girl! The missing ninja from the hidden Blade village!" the man yelled.

"I sure am, fat-so. Now, shut up!" There was a squelching noise and a scream, and suddenly, the man fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Is the girl okay?" another voice asked.

"I hope so. It looks like we got here in time."

Aru heard footsteps getting closer to her, and then a soft hand touched her shoulder. She lashed out, afraid the girls were going to kill her.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled.

"Huh? We're not going to hurt you, Aru. Why would we hurt our baby sister?" the second girl asked.

"We'd never hurt family, Aru," the first girl said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" Aru yelled to the girls.

There was a long silence, when finally, the first girl answered.

"I'm Fumaki Nakarato, and this is Axel Nakarato. We're your older sisters, Aru."

"You're wrong! My mommy would have told me if I had big sisters! You just want to hurt me!" Aru sobbed.

Suddenly, Aru felt herself being hugged.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. If we were, we would have let that man kill you," the second girl, Axel, Aru thought, said.

"Yeah. We would have let him kill you, but we saved you, Aru. Let's get out of here, Axel. Then we can explain," the first girl, Fumaki, suggested.

"Right," Axel said, picking Aru up and running out of the now burning village.

When they got to wherever they wanted to be, they explained to Aru that, yes, they were her older sisters. They explained how they met each other, and Axel explained how Fumaki told her, but Fumaki found out on her own, who their father was. Their father was none other than Defoe Nakarato. He had short, spiky, black hair, with green eyes. He wore a robe similar to the one the Fourth Hokage wore in Konoha. He wore a red shirt, and navy blue, baggy, pants, and ninja sandals.

"So, we're sisters? Who's the oldest?" Aru asked.

"Fumaki's oldest. She's seventeen, and I'm sixteen.

"Oh…" Aru felt like passing out from all the new information she had heard.

After more questions and them getting to know each other, they each put a slash through their hai-ates and walked away, now official Rogue ninja.

**------**

**Sorry, about the sudden past thing. It's so that people will understand the girls. They aren't really triplets like I had first planned, but this idea seemed so much better. The next chapter is Axel's past. The one after that is Fumaki's. **

**Again, I'd like to thank Axelkittah, and my friend, Dez, for letting me use their characters in my story. Well, I can't say they're letting me. More like, they requested. Axel did, anyway. I did offer to add Aru. **

**Review and tell me what you think! ******


	6. Axel Nakarato

**Chapter 6: Axel Nakarato**

Axel Nakarato, age 8, had to live with her whore of a mother. She really was a whore. Every night, her mother would disappear and find a new boyfriend. Every single night.

"Hey, Axel! Get to work!" the woman yelled. She made the poor child work on the streets.

"Yes, mother," Axel sighed.

It was like this for most of her life. Two years later, Axel grew tired of it, and ran away.

"Goodbye, mother," Axel sneered.

She went to the Hidden Rain Village.

"I wonder if I can work on the streets, here. There's nothing else to do," Axel thought aloud.

That same day, she met Pain and Konan Fuuma. Pain had orange hair, and purple eyes that was impossible to tell where the pupil was. He wore ninja boots, and a fish-net T-shirt. He also wore pants that came down and hugged to just a little bit under the knees, and the rest of the pants were tight on his legs. Konan had blue hair with what looked like a white flower in it. The flower was actually paper. She, too, wore ninja boots, a fish-net shirt, but she also wore a long skirt with shorts underneath.

"Come with us, little one," Konan coaxed.

"Why…?" Axel asked, uncertain as to what to do.

"We can help you. What's your name?" Pain asked.

"Axel Nakarato! What do you mean help me?"

"We can help you become a ninja and give you shelter," Konan explained.

"Really?" Axel exclaimed hopefully.

They both nodded, and Axel grinned up at them.

"Thank you…umm…?"

"My name is Konan Fuuma, and this is Pain Fuuma," Konan introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Konan! You too, Pein!"

The two didn't notice the difference in the man's name, and he decided he liked that one, more.

"You too, Axel."

The two taught Axel how to fight and she became a Hidden Rain ninja. After a while, Pain and Konan took Axel with them when they joined the organization, Akatsuki.

She got bored in Akatsuki, and went exploring. After a few years of exploring, she met Fumaki Nakarato. It was two days after Axel's sixteenth birthday.

"Who are you," Axel demanded.

"It isn't polite to demand someone's name before giving your own," Fumaki said, voice emotionless.

"I'm Axel Nakarato, now who are you!" Axel demanded again.

"Fumaki Nakarato," Fumaki said.

"Nakarato? We have the same last name! What the fuck!"

"I'm your older sister. We have another sister, Aru. I've been travelling around, trying to find the two of you."

"Older sister? How can you be my older sister! I've never even heard of you!"

"That's because we're each half sisters. Same father, different mothers," Fumaki sneered.

"Okay, but you could be just a tad nicer. Why are you so rude, bitch?"

"I have my reasons." Fumaki glared at her.

"Whatever you say, dumbass."

Had Axel been an average person, she would have been killed by Fumaki right then and there. But, luckily for her, she was her sister.

"You ought to be grateful you're family," Fumaki sneered.

"Oh? And why's that?" Axel demanded, getting annoyed with Fumaki's attitude.

"Because, if you were a normal person, I would have killed you by now."

Axel froze. Kill her? Isn't that a little too far? Why would some stranger that accused her of being her little sister have killed her? For calling her names?

She must have voiced her question, or Fumaki could read minds. (1)

"Yes, for calling me names. I would tell you to ask anyone else who dared call me names, but I killed them."

"Can you read minds?!"

"No, but its obvious what you were thinking."

Okay, Axel was starting to really get freaked out. This girl was her older sister, practically read her mind, and threatened to kill her? What the fuck was that about?

"You don't have to come with me, but I'm going to look for Aru." Fumaki started walking passed her, when Axel grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you, sister," Axel said confidently.

Fumaki smirked. "Good, then lets go."

On the way to find Aru, Fumaki explained everything about their family, how she found out, her past, and who their father was. When they found Aru, they were in the Hidden Waterfall Village, and it was under invasion. They found Aru nearly losing her life, but both of them killed the man, and saved Aru from dying. They then explained everything Fumaki had explained to Axel and after a while, the three became Rogue ninja, travelling together.

**-------**

**..1.. No, Fumaki cannot read minds, and no Axel didn't voice her question. **

**Ha, I like this chapter, myself. Not sure if anyone else will, but the only way for me to find out, is by reviews! How about it? Review please! **

**Again, I'd like to thank Axelkittah for letting me use Axel, and Arunakrato15 for letting me use Aru. **

**Arunakrato15 is Dez, and she made the F.F. account just recently.**

**You both rock! **

**Next chapter: Fumaki Nakarato**


	7. Fumaki Nakarato

**Chapter 7: Fumaki Nakarato**

Fumaki Nakarato lived in the, now destroyed, Hidden Blade Village. She used to live with her abusive, alcoholic mother, Leboa Slobakini. Her life was a nightmare. Her mother always did horrible things to the poor girl, age 10. Between starving her for almost a week, raping her, hitting her, and nearly killing her, Fumaki always forgave her mother. The whole time, she was drunk. She loved her mother with all her being, but everyone in her village pretended and lied about liking the child. There were always whispers around the entire village about Fumaki.

_"Stay away from that…thing! It doesn't belong here…"_

_"Someone should have killed that monster the day it arrived…"_

_"Look at that thing…it looks so innocent…yet…it's a horrible monster…"_

Other people weren't so nice. They beat the girl and threw rocks at her.

Until one day, she loved her village and everyone in it.

"Fumaki Nakarato, you better not become a Jounin or I'll kill you myself!" Leboa threatened.

"Okay, mother. I won't become a Jounin," Fumaki whimpered.

There was a loud thud in the house, and a small whimper.

"Yeah, you better not, you little slut!"

Then, her mother picked her up, and threw her outside. Fumaki whimpered when she hit the ground.

"If you become a Jounin, you won't live to enjoy it!" With that said, Leboa slammed the door, leaving Fumaki outside.

---Next Day---

Fumaki was on her way home from being offered to become a Jounin. She tried to turn them down, and even some of the villagers agreed with her. But, the council wouldn't hear of it. They made her a Jounin even against the girl and her mother's wishes.

"Fumaki, wait a second, little one," the leader of the village said, one day.

"What is it, sir?" Fumaki asked curiously.

"I don't want you going home to your mother tonight, kiddo. If you stay with your mother, she'll kill you. Do you understand?"

Fumaki nodded, uncertain to what else to do.

That night, Fumaki stayed with another family that were kind to her, but in reality, hated her. She heard a scream outside, and ran to the door.

When she got there, she saw her mother being held back from going to the house by the leader of the village.

"No! I won't let you kill my daughter!" Leboa shouted, struggling to get Fumaki.

_Kill me? What is mother talking about? She was the one who was going to kill me, _Fumaki thought.

"It's not just the kid that's going to lose her life tonight, Slobakini." With that said, the leader of the village, the Maikage, stabbed Leboa in the heart, instantly killing her.

Fumaki saw the whole thing, and realized what was going on. All the villagers started cheering, as the Maikage stalked over to Fumaki.

Fumaki backed up, then ran.

"No…! I don't want to die! I didn't do anything!" she screamed. Once she was out of the village, she looked back to see that all the villagers were cheering. She heard some of them.

_"Finally, its about time Maikage chased that _thing _out of the village! We don't want abominations here!"_

_"Yes, and the person that brought that thing here is dead, too. We should celebrate!"_

That's when she heard what the Maikage was saying.

_"Tonight, we had a horrible death. Leboa Slobakini was murdered by the very thing she gave birth to! Fumaki Nakarato has been executed, and shall be marked a Missing Ninja! She killed her mother and fled the village! Tonight, we celebrate the execution of a contamination!!"_

Then, she heard everyone in the village cheering. She then realized that the whole time she thought she had friends and people that loved her, hated her and wished her dead. Nobody cared for her.

Soon after, she learned that she had two younger half sisters, Axel Nakarato, and Aru Nakarato. She also learned

She began travelling around the different villages, until, a little after her seventeenth birth day, she came across a bright orange-haired girl about her age, or a year or two younger.

"Who are you," the girl demanded.

"It isn't polite to demand someone's name without giving your own," Fumaki said, voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm Axel Nakarato, now who are you!" Axel demanded again.

"Fumaki Nakarato," Fumaki said.

"Nakarato? We have the same last name! What the fuck!"

"I'm your older sister. We have another sister, Aru. I've been travelling around, trying to find the two of you."

"Older sister? How can you be my older sister! I've never even heard of you!"

"That's because we're each half sisters. Same father, different mothers," Fumaki sneered.

"Okay, but you could be just a tad nicer. Why are you so rude, bitch?" Axel growled.

"I have my reasons." Fumaki glared at her.

"Whatever you say, dumbass," Axel sighed.

Fumaki suppressed a growl. Had this girl been anybody else she would have died that instant.

"You ought to be grateful your family," Fumaki sneered at her.

"Oh? And why's that?" Axel demanded, getting annoyed with Fumaki's attitude.

"Because, if you were a normal person, I would have killed you by now," Fumaki growled out.

What was up with this girl? Obviously she needed to learn when to and not to mess with people.

"Yes, for calling me names. I would tell you to ask anybody else that called me names, but I killed them." Axel's expression turned to one of shock.

"Can you read minds?!" Axel all but shrieked.

"No, but it was obvious what you were thinking." Fumaki smirked. This girl was amusing, but she still had to find Aru.

It was obvious that Fumaki was starting to freak Axel out by her expression.

"You don't have to come with me, but I'm going to look for Aru." Fumaki started walking passed her, when Axel grabbed her arm.

"I'll go with you, sister," Axel said, looking and sounding confident.

Fumaki smirked. "Good, then let's go."

On the way to find Aru, Fumaki explained everything about their family, how she found out, her past, and who their father was. When they found Aru, they were in the Hidden Waterfall Village, and it was under invasion. They found Aru nearly losing her life, but both of them killed the man, and saved Aru from dying. They then explained everything Fumaki had explained to Axel and after a while, the three became Rogue ninja, travelling together.


	8. New Girl

**Chapter 8: New Girl**

**---Recap---**

"_Shut up, Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled suddenly._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly._

Kyuubi's trying to take over the kid? Does that mean Naruto really is trustworthy? _Fumaki thought, watching Naruto. _Has he really suffered such a horrible past? Does that really mean we're alike?

**---Now---**

Fumaki was now staring at Naruto, wondering how much they really had in common. Did Naruto have as bad a past as her? If so, how could Naruto possibly act like an energetic idiot? Was it a mask? Was it real? (1)

She was snapped out of her musings by Naruto yelling at Kyuubi again.

"Forget it, Kyuubi! I'm not giving you control!" Naruto growled out.

Axel groaned in annoyance.

_**Naruto, let me out! I want to see Nanouk-chan! **_Kyuubi demanded.

"Who's Nanouk-chan?" Naruto asked aloud.

Axel's eyes widened.

Fumaki's eyes flicked to Axel, then back to Naruto. _Kyuubi knows Nanouk? But, Axel never met Naruto before. That must mean they met before they were sealed._

Aru just stood there, not paying attention to what was going on.

"Pay attention, Aru!" Fumaki snapped.

"Sorry, Fumaki," Aru mumbled.

Axel was standing there, practically panicking. _Shit! What am I going to say? Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_**I'm going to help you, Kit,**_ could be heard in Axel's head.

Suddenly, a girl with white fox ears, a white fox tail, orange tank-top, green, baggy, pants, and green sandals, with green eyes, appeared beside Axel.

"Who are you," Aru asked shyly.

"I am…"


	9. Orochimaru's Death And a strange Boy

**Chapter 9: **

---**Recap---**

_Suddenly, a girl with white fox ears, a white fox tail, orange tank-top, green, baggy, pants, and green sandals, with green eyes, appeared beside Axel._

"_Who are you," Aru asked shyly._

"_I am…"_

---**Now---**

"Answer the question!" Sasuke snapped, reminding everyone of his presence.

"I am Nanouk. I am a demon sealed within Axel Nakarato, when she was an infant. I am the reason Kyuubi is making a fuss. We met before Naruto and Axel had us sealed within them…"

---Flashback (Woo! First flashback! Ha.)---

_Nanouk was in the woods, walking around, when she heard a strange sound behind her._

_"Who goes there!" she demanded_

"_I did not mean to startle you," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a huge orange-red fox with nine tails behind her._

_"Who are you," she asked_

"_I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. You are?"_

"_Nanouk."_

"_It is nice to meet you, Nanouk."_

---End of Flashback---

"…After that, I knew I was in love. Sorry for causing you trouble, Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's okay. No harm done," Naruto said, waving a hand as if dismissing someone.

---The Next Day (I'm lazy, shut up!)---

Orochimaru had asked Naruto, Sasuke, Axel, Fumaki, and Aru out to the training grounds. The sisters were supposed to watch how Naruto and Sasuke fought together, and Orochimaru suddenly joined in, attacking Naruto from behind. Fumaki didn't trust what Orochimaru was about to do, and got in between the two. She was unarmed, so the only way she could block the attack, was by getting hit herself.

Orochimaru opened his mouth, and a snake came out (Ewwww!) with a sword in its mouth.

Fumaki couldn't do much, so she ended up with the sword nearly stabbing her in the chest.

That is, if something…or someone…hadn't stopped Orochimaru.

A boy about the age of 17 or 18 jumped at Orochimaru from behind, stopping Orochimaru's attack instantly.

Fumaki opened, her eyes she hadn't realized she closed, and watched as Orochimaru got a deep slash on his back and what would have been his arm. If it hadn't been cut off, that is.

She took her chance, grabbed Sasuke and Naruto, and went back to where Aru and Axel were, who looked stunned. All five of them watched as the mystery boy fought Orochimaru… Or, that is, Fumaki and Sasuke watched. The other three couldn't see what was happening, the fight was going on so fast.

Orochimaru barely had any hits on the strange boy.

After a few minutes of more fighting, the boy finally got a cut on Orochimaru's neck. The five watchers could hear the boy muttering.

"Feel the pain of the souls you have tortured," he pulled his sword away, and stabbed Orochimaru in the chest, slowly killing him, "as you burn in hell!" he said.

"You again," Orochimaru wheezed. He couldn't finish the rest of his speech as he coughed up blood, and stopped moving, falling limp onto the ground.

Fumaki watched the whole thing in awe. Who was this boy?

Now that he stopped moving too fast, you could see what he looked like.

He had brown, long-ish hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. He was about five-foot-six. He had a strong build, but it was an attractive build, not too big, not too small. He had a symbol of two angel wings on his left arm that was hidden by his clothing. The only way to see the wings, was to have his clothes ripped from battle, or somehow something else. (Again, I'm lazy, shut up!)

_Wow, _Fumaki thought, still watching the boy.

"Who are you?" Aru asked quietly.

The boy's hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Who are you to ask for my name?" he demanded.


	10. Fumaki's Crush and Axel's Disinterest

**Chapter 10: Fumaki's Crush and Axel's Disinterest **

Naruto raised both hands as if to surrender. "Hey, we're on your side!" he whined.

Axel just glared at the boy. _If he attacks any of us, I'm going to kill the bastard.(1)_

Sasuke just sat down, looking bored.

Fumaki kept staring at the strange boy in her own little world.(2)

Aru was looking off into space, not paying attention.

"Aru! Pay attention!" Axel snapped.

Aru was still staring off into space, practically in la-la land.

"Aru!" Axel yelled.

Aru looked around as if dazed. "Huh?"

Axel and Fumaki sweat dropped.

The boy just looked at the three girls as if they were crazy, hand still on the hilt of his sword. (We are not! Jerk! –pouts—)

Axel looked at the boy again. "My sister asked you a question."

The boy was about to pull his sword out, when Fumaki raised a hand. "Don't," she warned.

Naruto stepped forward once. "I'm Naruto, and these are my friends, Sasuke Uchiha, Aru Nakarato, Axel Nakarato, and Fumaki Nakarato. We just want to know your name."

The boy looked around, as if unsure to tell who he was or not. (That or I'm just being evil. Heehees.) Eventually, he put his hand down, away from the sword. "My name is Seigyoku Kumori. (3)

"Okay, why did you help us?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"I didn't. I just took revenge on Orochimaru. That's it," Seigyoku said.

"Revenge? What are you talking about, bastard!" Axel demanded.

Fumaki just kept silent while Aru hid behind her. (Sorry, Aru! .)

"That's for me to know, and you to shut up about," Seigyoku hissed. (Does he do that? o.o? Oh, well, he does in my story!)

"What did you say!" Axel was about to attack Seigyoku, but Fumaki grabbed her arm and shook her head. (She's smart! O.o)

"Humph." Axel jerked her arm away and walked to the other side of the room.

Aru sighed. Why couldn't Axel just try to get along with the new guy? Fumaki was! (There's a reason for that, Aru!)

**---------**

**..1.. Bad idea, Axel!**

**..2.. I actually do this a lot. Just ask Axel! **

**..3.. No! He's not my character, so don't give me the credit! He's my boyfriend's character. The only character I own is Fumaki. **

**Sorry, this chapter's short! I'm pretty sure everyone already knows the next chapter.**

**Reviews are nice. :D**

**Next chapter: Seigyoku Kumori**


	11. Seigyoku Kumori

**Chapter 11: Seigyoku Kumori**

Seigyoku Kumori wasn't your average 11-year-old boy. He lived in the Uchiha residence because his parents had abandoned him at their doorstep when he was an infant. (If I got that wrong, let me know!) He didn't really care, because he didn't remember them. The only Uchiha of the mansion that really cared for Seigyoku was Itachi Uchiha.

Seigyoku was trained by the Uchiha how to fight.(1)

He went to the academy as every other ninja would, but he mostly used weapons, and fire and lightning jutsu. When he entered the Academy, he met Tenshi. Just Tenshi, because his last name was never known. They graduated together a few months after that. ('Cause I said so, and I'm the authoress, so deal with it!)

Since then, he roamed around with his best friend/brother. Itachi killed the Uchiha clan two years later (If not, it's true in my story, so no flames!).

Not long after that, the two boys ran into none other than Orochimaru.

"You're Orochimaru! One of the three legendary Sannin, if I'm not mistaken. You betrayed your own village! What do you want," Tenshi practically sneered. (Lemme know if I got the personality right! Even though I'm making them how I want them.)

Orochimaru didn't respond. Seigyoku glared at Orochimaru, and pulled out his 2h sword. (Don't ask for a description, I have no clue! Use your damn imagination!) Tenshi pulled out his katana just as Orochimaru charged.

Blades clashed quite a few times until Seigyoku was knocked backwards (I'm making him sound like a wimp! Damn it! He's stronger in the present, I swear! –Cowers–)

When Seigyoku got back up, he found that Tenshi had Orochimaru's sword through his chest. (If Orochimaru were alive in this story, I'd kill him myself.)

Seigyoku growled deep in his throat. When Orochimaru vanished and Tenshi collapsed, he caught him before he hit the ground. (Seigyoku caught Tenshi…not the other way around.)

Seigyoku didn't cry because he was trained to always look emotionless, but on the inside he was crying his inner eyes out. (Doesn't make sense, but whatever.)

He buried Tenshi with his parents, who had died in battle against the Kyuubi (Stupid demon!).

Since that day, he travelled as a mercenary, with only one goal he wished to reach at the time; kill Orochimaru and avenge Tenshi. (No, he's not like Sasuke! Get that dumbass idea out of your head!)

**---------**

**..1.. Notice how Sasuke wasn't mentioned. Yeah, Seigyoku didn't meet Sasuke in the past, so don't ask if I just left Sasuke out. Seigyoku, did, not, meet, Sasuke. That's why it says 'the Uchiha,' and not 'the older Uchiha.'**

**Sorry, this chapter sucks, but while I was typing it, I was overly hyper off of sugar, and I was a little bit tired. Hardly any talking, but I swear, next time I do something like this, it won't be as bad! I hope, anyway. **


	12. Konoha's Worries and Impatience

**Chapter 12: Konoha's Worries and Impatience**

"I wonder why Naruto isn't back yet. It's obvious he would have been back by now. It's been a few months," Neka Hanta mumbled.

"Neka's got a point, Tsunade. Shouldn't we send a search team after him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Did you two really expect it to take this short of time? I sure didn't. Uchiha's stubborn, so I'm sure it would take more time than this," Tsunade insisted.

"What if Orochimaru got him? What then?" Neka demanded.

"Don't use that tone with me, Neka Shiroitora Hanta (Sp, ninja?)!

"Sorry, Hokage-sama," Neka mumbled.

"Good."

"Tsunade, can you blame her? She's worried about Naruto. So am I, honestly. Maybe we should send at least two spies after him?" Jiraiya suggested.

"No! I have confidence in Naruto. He'll bring Uchiha back without anyone's help. I know he will."

Jiraiya sighed. Tsunade was too stubborn for her own good. "Fine. We'll wait two more weeks, and if he hasn't returned, _then_ will you send a rescue team after him?" he insisted.

"Fine. If Naruto's not back after those two weeks are over, I'll send you, Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Neka after him. Got it?"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Neka said grudgingly. _Two weeks? What if something already happened to him? I can't wait that long! Naruto probably needs our help. I'm going to find him tonight, if it's the last thing I do!_

"You're both dismissed." The two walked out of Tsunade's office. Neka looking beyond angry and impatient, and Jiraiya looking satisfied.

On her way to her apartment, Neka saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten huddled together in front of the door.

"Neka! How'd it go? Did Naruto come back with Sasuke-kun yet? Are they okay?" Sakura immediately asked.

"They're not back yet, Sakura," Neka ground out. This girl was _so_ annoying, Neka wished she could kill her right then and there. She decided to wait on killing Sakura, for now. There were too many witnesses present at that moment. "Tsunade's giving Naruto another two weeks before she sends a rescue team after him. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get home. I have things to take care of."

"Who's on the team?" Ino asked. Neka sighed. Ino was almost as annoying as Sakura, but not much.

"I don't know, Ino. I have things to do, so can I go in my house, now?"

"Yes, you can. Let's go girls," Tenten answered before Sakura could say anything.

That night, the only thing left in Neka's apartment was a note. Neka was just at the gates.

The note read:

_**To anyone that finds this:**_

_**I went after Naruto. I can't help but feel like something's wrong. I just know he's in trouble. I'm sorry for disobeying orders, Tsunade-sama, but I just have a bad feeling that in two weeks, something bad's going to happen. Before the two weeks are over, that is. **_

_**--Neka**_

If you looked at the gates, you could see Neka walking out of the village. Only one thought in her mind.

_I'm coming, Naruto. I promise, I'll save you. _

**--------**

**So, so, sooooooo sorry it's late!!! I got writers block for a few days, but my B.F.F. helped a bunch! Thanks, ninja!**

**I know, this wasn't much, but I thought I could find a way to get Neka in here. I'm not going to put her past in, because you'd have to read the rest of my fics to know her past. It's mentioned in some of them. It's mentioned in **_**It Only Hurts When I Breathe**_** how Naruto and Neka met. **

**Special thanks to Neka-bella, Axelkittah, AruNakarato15, and my boyfriend, who's name I'm not mentioning because he doesn't have an account, for letting me use their characters!! You four rock!!**


	13. Freckles And A New Kekke Genkai

**Chapter 13: Freckles And A New Kekke Genkai  
**

If it were possible, the six teens would have suffocated from the tension in the room. Aru hadn't gone back to lala-land again, because she was too interested in the three people in the room.

Axel kept glaring at Seigyoku. The only thing stopping her from attacking him was Fumaki.

"Don't attack him, Axel! You know what'll happen!" Fumaki whispered to her younger sister.

"It'll be Jashin-damned worth it!" Axel whispered back. She saw the look Fumaki gave her, and sat down immediately, giving a soft grunt.

It wasn't much of a look, it was more like a warning. The only warning, she knew, that she would get.

"Alright, alright! Just don't release that fucking Maaningan of yours!(1)" Axel all but screeched.

Aru snickered as Fumaki smirked smugly.

"Just behave yourself and try to get along with him, Axel," Aru told her. "Fumaki is! You know that never happens!"

Seigyoku glanced at Fumaki with a raised eyebrow. He noticed the slight freckles on the girl's face. (Bleh…) He knew they were hard to notice since he hadn't seen them before.

_She has freckles?_ He thought. He wasn't the type that liked freckled people, but, in his opinion, they looked nice on Fumaki. _Must be because they're hard to see._

"What are you staring at?" Axel demanded, snapping Seigyoku out of his musings. He didn't look away, as most boys would, as Fumaki glanced at him.

"Nothing. I just noticed she has freckles, is all."

Fumaki looked away. _He must have been staring at me for him to see them. They aren't that easy to see. I knew I should have hidden them under a henge or something!_

"So what? You have a problem that she has freckles?!" Axel snarled, knowing he was checking out her older sister.

"Not at all. I like them." He looked away, not noticing the slight blush that covered Fumaki's cheeks. What could she say to that? He liked her freckles, and they were hard to see. He looked like the type who would hate girls with freckles. Or anyone with freckles, for that matter.

"What?! You like my sister, don't you!" Aru yelled obliviously.

"No duh, dumbass," Axel said.

"It's not like I care, or anything. I just like her freckles, is all," Seigyoku said, avoiding eye contact.

Fumaki looked back at him (She looked at the floor before, by the way!) and noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said. "I can't stand them. I don't care what anyone thinks of them, so why should you, sis'?"

"Good point…" Aru said, looking down.

"Whatever," Axel said with a huff.

**--------**

**..1.. Maaningan means Death Eye. Only Fumaki has it because it's a kekke genkai(sp??!!) that her mother had. It shows people's deaths, and the next day, the person is already dead from the exact death. The bad thing, is that the user can control how the person dies, where, and when.**

**I kind of had an idea for this, so I wrote it down on my notebook. I thought it would be amazing, but I'm not sure. Reviews'll help!! Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry, ninja, that you're not in this chapter, but the next one, you might be! **


	14. Home or Attacks

**Chapter 14: Going to Konoha, and Meeting Neka**

Seigyoku decided against asking why Fumaki didn't like her freckles, but Naruto's voice broke through his line of thought.

"Shouldn't we try and get back to…uh…"

"Konoha," Sasuke said, remembering Naruto's memory was still gone.

"Good idea," Fumaki said, trying to get the attention off her, and on to Naruto's memory.

Nobody else didn't need to say anything, they agreed anyway.

Sasuke and Naruto packed their clothes, and everything else they needed, and everyone left through the window of the room, so that Kabuto wouldn't know they had left.

"So, how long is it until we get to…the village?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe a couple of days. I don't know!" Fumaki growled, getting frustrated. She had never been to Konoha before, so she had no clue where to go.

"A few hours, maybe a day," Sasuke answered Naruto's question.

"Well, that's just fucking great!" Axel exclaimed.

Fumaki glared at her. "Calm the hell down."

Axel just glared back, until Fumaki's eyes turned violet and Axel looked away, knowing that she'd witness her own death if she didn't.

Seigyoku decided that now was the time to ask Fumaki. (Ask her what, I don't know. I'm just typing random shit.) He grabbed her arm harder than needed, but neither of them noticed.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

Fumaki sighed. "Sure, I guess."

Just then, a kunai flew passed Fumaki's face, barely scratching her. She growled, remembering she had dropped her guard.

They could hear chuckling from where the kunai came from, and Kabuto jumped down from a tree branch, going after Fumaki right away. There was a flash of metal, and a spray of blood…

----

**And that, my friends, is where I'm leaving off. Sorry it's late, but I started school and I'm job hunting! I'll update chapter 15 as soon as possible! Thanks!!!**


	15. Neka Meets SeigyokuAgain! oO

**Chapter 15: Neka meets Seigyoku…for the second time!**

**--Neka's POV--**

I heard a voice near the spot I knew Orochi-baka's lair was. I recognized it as Kabuto's. He either caught another filthy, disgusting experiment, or he finally betrayed Orochi-baka. I hoped it was the latter.

I hid behind a bush when I found him. He hadn't caught another experiment _or_ betrayed Orochi-baka! He caught Sasuke, Naruto, Aru, Axel, and Fumaki. There was another boy there, but I didn't recognize him…yet.

He kept glaring at Kabuto when Kabuto spoke again. I didn't understand what he said until he took out a kunai knife, and lunged at Fumaki.

I was about to protect her when the strange boy got in the way, and blocked the blow with his arm, getting it pierced.

Then, I heard Aru shout a name.

"Seig!!" Aru yelled.

It must have been the boy's name because, at that moment, I recognized him. I only saw him once when I was younger. This boy was Itachi Uchiha's trainee. I had heard Sasuke speaking of him when we were younger, and we crossed paths once. We've always disliked each other. Maybe even hated one another. I believe his name was Seigyoku Kumori.

I stood up. This was definitely the boy Itachi trained. I would know because he didn't look much different. I walked over behind Kabuto, suppressing the urge to yell at Kumori. When we were younger, he suddenly disappeared without a word. No sign of him ever existing had shown up. Not one little sign of him ever being real. Until now. He was protecting my best friend.

"Why don't you go find your fuck toy and play with it," I sneered. I hated Kabuto almost as much as I hated Sakura Haruno. One day, I would kill the slutty, bitchy, whorey (is that a word o.O?) cunt!

"Well, if it isn't Neka. I _would_ tell Orochi-koi you were here, but I'm afraid he's passed on," Kabuto said, using a dreamy voice at "Orochi-koi." Just gag me now.

!!!!!

**---Seigyoku's POV---**

The girl that came out of the bush an sneered at Kabuto looked strangely familiar.

"Neka!! What are you doing here?" Fumaki asked her.

So, her name was Neka. She must have been one of Uchiha's little slutty followers. Not like I care…

I just wonder how Fumaki knew the pest. I refused to say anything. The last thing I want is Fumaki mad at me. My goal is to win her heart.

Just then, I noticed I had a kunai in my arm, but I ignored the slight pain.

Kabuto was going to pay. With his life. No one messes with me. Killing—or trying to kill—the one I love is messing with both of us. Yes, I know we just met, but I love Fumaki Nakarato.

As if reading my thoughts, Axel snickered. She walked over to me and mumbled, "Hey, I know you have the hots for my one-chan. You should pretend to be in horrible pain. Or show you are, either or. She'll take care of you, and you can spend time with her. Alone. She's the only one out of all of us that has any experience with healing." She smirked.

I decided to take Axel's advice. It was the perfect way to get Fumaki Nakarato to be my girlfriend, and hopefully, in the future, wife.

**---Normal POV---**

Seigyoku looked like he was contemplating something. Then, he pulled out the kunai, and dropped it, falling to his knees with a horrible groan. Unsurprisingly, Fumaki was the first to look at him. Neka picked up the kunai, and stabbed Kabuto with it. Through the heart.

And so the romance began…


	16. Seigyoku Makes His Move

**Chapter 16: Seigyoku Makes His Move**

Fumaki watched as Kabuto fell to the ground, lifeless. She smirked, _It's about time that bastard died, _she thought. Oh how she hated Kabuto. And all because he experimented and killed her best friends from America, Dimitri No-name, Rose Hathaway, and Christian Ozera. (1)

" 'Maki! Seig needs help! You have to help him!"

Fumaki looked over to where Seigyoku was crouched. He had a grimace on his face, that Fumaki could clearly see through. She didn't care, though. She wanted to spend time with him. Alone.

She never made it obvious, but she did feel attracted to him. She knew that he was attracted to her, just from the fact that Axel made it too obvious.

She walked over to him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Axel's right. We need to make sure your arm won't get infected," she said stiffly, refusing to show she cared.

Honestly, she was surprised she even needed to help heal him at all.

He had saved her twice now. In her, opinion she owed him her life. She didn't know whether he thought that way, but if he ever needed help, she'd definitely be there. Not because he saved her, but because of her attraction to him.

She snapped out of her musings at Axel's voice.

"Hey, love birds! Stop thinking and staring at each other and kiss already!" Axel had a smug look on her face that only grew at two flustered glares aimed her way.

Fumaki chose to ignore it, not bothering to hide that she did like Seigyoku.

"You're wound won't get infected as long as you use some mineral lotion I made a while back." She handed him a bottle that had no label on it. "Use it at least twice a day and the wound should be gone by next week," she informed.

He nodded and took it, not looking away from Fumaki's blood-red eyes.

She was staring right back.

She pulled away. "Well…um… Just make sure you use it." She moved to get up, but Seigyoku had other plans.

He grabbed her wrist, yanked her down, and flat out kissed her.

It wasn't a regular kiss. There was tongue involved.

What nobody was surprised about, was that Fumaki was kissing back! The only one who seemed surprised was Aru.


	17. Entering A Strange Village

-Last Time-  
"You're wound won't get infected as long as you use some mineral lotion I made a while back." She handed him a bottle that had no label on it. "Use it at least twice a day and the wound should be gone by next week," she informed.

He nodded and took it, not looking away from Fumaki's blood-red eyes.

She was staring right back.

She pulled away. "Well um Just make sure you use it." She moved to get up, but Seigyoku had other plans.

He grabbed her wrist, yanked her down, and flat out kissed her.

It wasn't a regular kiss. There was tongue involved.

What nobody was surprised about, was that Fumaki was kissing back! The only one who seemed surprised was Aru.

-Now- It was two days after the kiss, and Fumaki and Seigyoku were happily together. Naruto wasn't having problems with Kyuubi, because of Seigyoku's Sharingan.

Fumaki was just waking up when someone she never met before that had her village's head-band on his forehead ran up to her, panicking, but looking relieved to see her.

"Miss, miss! Is your name Fumaki Nakarato?" the boy asked, waking Seigyoku and the others with his yelling.

"Depends, who wants to know?" Fumaki demanded, guard up at the sight of someone from the very place that betrayed her.

"My name doesn't matter, but I'm from your former village! I'm from the Hidden Village of the Blades. Please, I was sent out to find a Fumaki Nakarato and ask for help from the Maikage himself! Are you miss Nakarato?" the boy asked, sounding panicked still.

"Why do you want to know? And why did the Maikage send you? I was banned from my village and lied about." Fumaki sneered to the boy. 'Why does my village suddenly have anything to do with me?' she wondered.

"The village is under attack! The Maikage sent me to find you, miss Fumaki and ask for your assistance! The Maikage said to tell you he's deeply sorry for his betrayal and lies. Please, Miss Fumaki, you must help!" the boy exclaimed.

"...No. The village can burn for all I care," Fumaki said calmly.

'She's just going to let her village be destroyed? Why?' Seigyoku thought. Then he realized that Fumaki never told him of her past.

"But, Miss Fumaki-"

"No buts!" Fumaki screamed. "That village deserves what it's getting! I will not help the very village that betrayed me. At the age of six, I was exiled!"  
Seigyoku's eyes widened. 'Fumaki was exiled from her village? At such a young age?' he thought.

"We need you, Miss Fumaki... Please...!" he begged. "The village has changed! We all want you back! You're a legend to our village! A goddess!"

Seigyoku's eyes widened. 'Fumaki... Are you really going to go back? Instead of stay with me and your sisters?' He looked over at her to see her shocked expression and thoughtful gaze. His heart sank. 'She's really thinking about going back there...?'

"Sorry, whoever you are. But when I left that village I had no intention of ever going back. I will watch over the village and I will help however I can. After that, you may send me messages, but I will not go back to that village to stay."

"I'll go with you," Seigyoku said.

"No, Seig. I have to deal with this alone," Fumaki said. She gave him an apologetic look and walked over to gather some of her things. When she came back out, she kissed him on the cheek, lips, and nose. "I'll be back. I promise, Seig. I love you," she said, kissing him again.  
When they pulled apart, Fumaki looked to the boy and the two took off towards Fumaki's old village.

"Don't worry, Sei! Fumaki will come back. She wouldn't go back to that village after what they did to her," Axel said, smiling at him gently.

"What are you talking about? What did they do to her?" Seigyoku asked.

"I...I guess I can tell you, since Fumaki didn't tell me not to," Axel said thoughtfully. She explained Fumaki's entire past to him, and didn't leave out any details. After the explanation, Axel asked him if he had any questions or anything to say or ask her about Fumaki's past or anyone in it.

"Why would the Maikage do that? Kill her mother then tell everyone else it was her? I see why she would want that village to burn, now. Poor Fumaki..."

"Don't pity her. She didn't want pity or sympathy. She's a strong person, and she can take care of herself. No worries, though. I doubt Fumaki'll try to help very much, and if she does, she won't be very watchful when she comes back."

"I guess you're right," Seigyoku said, looking to where Fumaki and the person from her village took off to. 'Be careful...Fumaki.'

-In the Blade Village-

"Sir, I've brought her, just like you asked!" the boy yelled as he and Fumaki entered the Maikage's tower.

:very good, young one. Thank you for finding and bringing miss Nakarato with you," the Maikage said. He looked to Fumaki, who was stiff. "No worries, Fumaki. We have changed our ways since the old Maikage was thrown out of office. Turns out he was a traitor and has turned to our enemies. Speaking of enemies, do you mind helping us with an attack?"

"I thought this village was under attack and was close to being burned to the ground? Which I should let happen after the way this village treated me," Fumaki demanded. So they lied to her again... No surprise, really.

"We are under attack. The others retreated after they had heard we were looking for the infamous Fumaki Nakarato. Turns out you have quite the reputation, Fumaki. I'm proud to learn that most of the people you have encountered are either dead, or afraid to tell about it."

"Yeah, whatever. If this village isn't about to be wiped off the map, then I'll be going. After what happened when I was younger, I shouldn't have shown up at all," Fumaki said, standing up to leave the village again.

"Please, Miss Nakarato, just hear me out!" The Maikage said. "We are indeed about to be wiped off the map. I would not be calling for your assistance else-wise. What would I gain by lying to you? You would more than likely kill me on the spot if you had found out I was lying, so what gain would I possibly earn?"

Fumaki turned back to him with scornful eyes. "If this village really is about to be wiped off the face of the earth, then I will need my family and friends to help as well. I just left them without any explanation, other than I was coming back here to help ward off an attack."

"No problem, I will send the same person I sent after you to gather them, if you so wish it," the Maikage said.

"Thank you. Please do so. We also need a place to stay while we help."

"Of course, miss Nakarato. Right away."

-Back with the others-

Seigyoku heard a rustling in one of the trees near his tent, and instantly ran out with the others, only to see the person that Fumaki left with return. Fumaki was not with him, however.

"Who are you, and why isn't Fumaki with you," he demanded.

"Relax, sir. Miss Fumaki is safe in her old village with the Maikage, discussing what to do about the village's attackers. Fumaki requested for all of you to help her assist the Blade Village. She has told the Maikage himself that if she cannot have your help, she will not help at all. She made her point about letting the village burn."

"She wants our help?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"That's not like Fumaki at all," Axel said. "Usually she says she can handle everything on her own. Why would she suddenly want our help?"

"Maybe because she's in the very village that betrayed her. She must want someone she knows for a fact she can trust while she's there," Aru said.

"That's definitely possible. I can understand what it's like to be around the people that betrayed you, and then turned around and asked for your help," Seigyoku said. "We'll go with you, whoever you are. Under one condition. Tell us your name."

"My name is Zenkai. That is all you need to know. Now follow me, and don't fall behind," the boy, Zenkai, said, running toward the Blade Village.  
-Fumaki's POV-

I can't fucking believe I've returned to my old village. Why did I return here again? Oh, yes. To help it stay on the map.

I guess I can help. But, I will never return to this village for good. I can't. They might betray me, just like last time. Oh, well, I guess. It's time I put my past behind me, and moved on. Now, I have my sisters, Sasuke, Naruto, and best of all, Seigyoku. Seigyoku... I miss him, so much. I just can't believe we've only been dating two days, and I'm in love with him.

Wait, a minute!

Fumaki, focus!

-3rd Person-

While Fumaki was dealing with her inner termoil, she didn't notice someone behind her.

By the time she noticed the person, it was too late... 


	18. Old Friends Or New Enemies?

-Last Time-

While Fumaki was dealing with her inner termoil, she didn't notice someone behind her. By the time she noticed the person, it was too late...

-Now-

Before she knew it, she was hugged from behind. She jumped in shock, and turned around. "What the fuck!" she yelled.

She froze at what she saw. No, it was not an enemy, and no it was not a friend. It was someone she had thought was dead.

"M-mother?" she stuttered, shocked beyond imagination.

"Hello, Fumaki. It's been long, has it not?" her mother said calmly, as if she hadn't been "killed" in front of Fumaki.

"It has... How are you here, mother. I saw you die, and I heard the Maikage put the blame on me," Fumaki said calmly, while in her head she was spazzing.

"The very Maikage that betrayed you brought me back to life, Fumaki. You should never have trusted him."

"And you? You beat me, paid people to rape me and tried countless times to kill me. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I was trying to turn your heart to ice."

"Like it is now, you mean? I highly doubt beating a six year old child would have turned the heart to ice! For months I feared everyone around me. But, I trained, joined gangs, even killed people to find my sisters." Fumaki glared at her mother.

"I know, Daughter, and I'm-"

"What? Sorry? You're not sorry for beating and nearly killing me, your sorry that I remember it all and hate you! Do me a favor, mother, and stay away from me. I'm only here to save the village, then I'm leaving again. For good."

"Please, Fumaki! Hear me out! This village DID betray you back then. But this new Maikage is gentle and kind. And, this village has changed! Please, stay!"

"No. I made my decision the moment I was blamed for you supposedly dying. The Maikage said that I killed you, Mother! Why would I return about that? I want nothing to do with this village, and I want nothing to do with you. Stay out of my life, Mother."

With that said, Fumaki gave Leboa the coldest glare anyone's ever seen, turned, and stormed away. Had she still been facing Leboa, she would have seen the guilty gaze as her mother watched her walk away.

-With Seigyoku and the others-

They were just outside the village when Axel spotted someone she thought was dead. "No. Fucking. Way," she explaimed. There, standing before her, was Fumaki's "dead" mother, Leboa Slobakini.

"What is it, Axel?" Seigyoku asked. He saw what she was looking at. Or rather, who. "Who's that?" he asked.

"That, Seigyoku Kumori, is your girlfriend's long dead mother, Leboa Slobakini." Axel glared at the woman who didn't even know Axel was there. That is, until the woman turned around to see her glare almost as harsh as Fumaki's was.

"Hey, dead bitch! Want me to kill you again?" Axel exclaimed innocently to the woman.

Leboa jumped and looked Axel square in the face. "Axel...Nakarato. Fumaki's younger sister. No surprise seeing you here, I suppose," Leboa said, ignoring Axel's comment about killing her again.

Axel cracked her neck, and licked her lips. "Don't make me, whore. And you know I will." Axel snickered. "And judging by the look on your face, you've just been PWNED by your own daughter. How's it feel?"

"If your related to my Fumaki, I suppose you would. And, by the way, I wasn't just 'PWNED,' as you say it, by my daughter." Leboa looked over to where Fumaki was standing not even five minutes before. 'The boss isn't going to be happy that she's back and helping the village.

"She isn't yours, dipshit. She's mine. She's my girlfriend, and I know for a fact she wants nothing to do with you. So do her a favor, and leave us all alone. If not for her friends, then for Fumaki," Seigyoku said with a glare full of disgust for the woman who had ruined HIS Fumaki's childhood.

"And you are?" Leboa demanded.

"None of your business. If you really wanted anything to do with Fumaki again, you would feel HORRIBLE for what you did to her as a child. But you don't. It's obvious that the guilt in your eyes is fake. So, why are you here? Because, you're a spy for the village's ENEMY! I'm not stupid. None of us are, so fuck off," Seigyoku sneered at her.

"And you're not allowed to fuck back on!" Axel added.

Leboa huffed and stormed off.

Just then, Aru turned to them. "Um, I have to use the little girl's room! I'll be right back!" With that, she ran the same way Leboa had.

Ten minutes later, Aru still had yet to return. Axel and Seigyoku both got suspicious and went over to where they saw Aru go.

What they saw, really pissed them off.

Not only was Leboa there, but Aru was talking to her! And Leboa looked amused and genuinely interested in what they were talking about.

Axel could feel herself wanting to let go. "Sei...Say Majora, and cover your eyes."

Seigyoku looked at her strangely, but inhaled, and closed his eyes. "Majora."

A few brief intakes of air were heard, and some squishy noises. "Okay, you can open your eyes. I'd advise agains't it, though."

Seigyoku did as he was told, and what a sight he saw.

Everything was red, with a few small squishy piles of something scattered everywhere. "What did you do? And more importantly...how?"

"You really want to know?" Axel asked, covered in some from her hand, she smirked.

"No. Let's go."

"Okay."

And they disappeared from the horrific sight. Had they stayed a little longer, they would've seen one of the pieces go back together to form a woman, alive and breathing once again.

-With Fumaki-

She smelt blood by the gates, but ignored it. She only hoped it was her mother. Or someone else she despised with every fiber of her being.

"Fumaki Nakarato," someone said.

She turned around sharply, and saw...


	19. The Fights Begin

-Last Time-

She smelt blood by the gates, but ignored it. She only hoped it was her mother. Or someone else she despised with every fiber of her being.

"Fumaki Nakarato," someone said.

She turned around sharply, and saw...

-Now-

-With Axel and the others-

"Haha, did you see her face when she saw that we knew she was talking to the woman? She looked ready to drop dead at that very moment!" Axel snickered.  
"Yeah, great, can we go, now? Don't forget why we're here, Axel. We're here to help Fumaki save her village, and we can't do that if we can't even find her," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

Unfortunately for Axel, she couldn't argue over that fact. They had been there for an hour, walking around the entire village, and had no clue where Fumaki was, or even if anyone who had seen her last. Axel, though, had a feeling she knew who saw her last. Her mother.

"I think I know the last person to see her, Axel. And you killed her," Seigyoku said.

"Yeah, point? Someone else more than likely saw her since then, you know. It's been an hour, someone had to have seen and talked to her by now," Axel pointed out.

"Yes, but Leboa more than likely knew which way Fumaki went. Without that tid-bit of information, she could be anywhere in the village right now. Duh, Axel, think," Seigyoku said, getting annoyed with Axel acting like she knew everything all the time.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? I know what I'm talking about, Seigyoku, so don't argue with me. I'm her sister, and I know her a hell of a lot better than you right now!" Axel exclaimed, also annoyed with Seigyoku.

"Whatever. Let's just go before more blood's shed today," Naruto said quietly. Suddenly, he spotted someone that looked slightly familiar walk towards what he thought would be the Maikage's tower. "Guys, have you seen him around? He doesn't look like one of the villagers!" he said.

Sasuke and Seigyoku turned to see what Naruto was talking about, but Axel kept glaring at Seigyoku. "We don't know who any of the villagers are, Naruto, it could be a villager for all we know. Or even a ninja reporting to the Maikage about something. Stop worrying about the little shit," she said.

At that point, Seigyoku had had enough. "Axel, seriously, this village is under attack, and just so you know, you're only human, and you DON'T know everything. So shut the hell up, and listen to other people for once. Fumaki's not here to tell you this, but I am," he snapped at her.

Axel just glared and they all turned to follow the person Naruto had been talking about. Who the person was walking to surprised them.

-With Fumaki-

She had turned around and saw one of her really old friends, Srenda Mannoka. "Srenda? What are you doing here?"

"No, the question is, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years, Neko!" Srenda exclaimed. "How's life been since you left? Your disappearance act was a giant shock to every last one of us! Where have you been, man!"

"Oh, you know. Around. I've been to every village possible anymore," Fumaki said, noticing Srenda had used her old nickname.

"Every village possible? Wow, you travel a lot, girl! You need to settle down with a guy or something, seriously! All that traveling can't be good on the hormones, and stress levels," Srenda said.

Fumaki did something unexpected. She laughed and hugged Srenda. If you had questioned her on it, or witnessed it, she would have asked you if you hit your head, or were delusional.

"Srenda, really, you'll never change, will you? I'm not the same person I was when I was a kid. I've changed a lot," she said.

"I know, but I missed you, woman! We all have. You need to hang out with us while your here, or even find a guy and settle down here!" Srenda said, not noticing Fumaki's muscles tense.

"Srenda, as nice as that sounds, you know I can't. Not after what this village has done to me. And, I've already found a guy I love. If you help me find my sister and my other, newer, friends, you'll meet him! He's here with them," she said.

"Aw, come on! I think it's time to put the past behind you. The old Maikage was exiled from the village years ago, and everyone else learned the truth! They all know you were innocent of your mother's murder, and that you're an innocent girl. Come on, girl, stay with us again! It'll be just like old times!" Srenda tried again.

"Srenda, I really can't. As much as I'd love to put the past behind me, I can't. My mother is still alive and in the village somewhere. I saw her about an hour ago, and she hasn't changed at all! With her still here, I can't stay. Plus, I found this really nice country house while I was travelling around. I can't stay here, Srenda. I'm sorry," Fumaki said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Neko, I didn't know you're motherwas still around. I thought she had died the night you disappeared," Srenda said, sighing.

"Thanks for understanding, Srenda. And, please, stop calling me Neko, I'm not the same person you know when we were kids. I can never go back to being who I once was," Fumaki said. "Now, come on, we have to go find my friends, sister, and boyfriend!"

"Okay," Srenda said, inwardly smirking. 'This is going to be easier than I thought. I'm sorry, Fumaki, but I've changed, too. You'll soon find out just how much,' she thought.

-With the others-

Little did Fumaki and Srenda know, they were listening to the whole conversation.

"I don't like that Srenda chick," Axel said. "She gives me a really bad feeling."

"Everyone gives you a bad feeling, Nakarato," Seigyoku said, refusing to be nice to Axel any longer.

"Shut up, Kumori. That Srenda girl seems like a fake to me," Axel said, feeling the same with Seigyoku.

"Oh, hello!" Srenda said when she noticed them. Fumaki was nowhere in sight.

"Hi!" Axel said, faking excitement.

"I don't believe I've seen you around lately, who are you?" Srenda asked.

"It isn't polite to ask someone's name without giving your own," Seigyoku sneered to her, instantly not liking her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Srenda Mannoka. I'm really well known around this village along with Fumaki Nakarato, Flokka Jottingon, and Tsubaki Fuumato! Since you don't know who we are, you're definitely not from here," Srenda said.

"Did you say Fumaki Nakarato?" Seigyoku asked.

"Well duh, silly! We're all friends with each other! Childhood friends, to be exact. We were closer than anything before Fumaki suddenly disappeared until a few hours ago! Why, do you know Fumaki?" Srenda asked.

"Yes. I'm her sister, Axel Nakarato," Axel sneered at her.

"Sister? I was just talking to her! She said something about finding her sister, friends, and boyfriend in the village. Are all of them you guys?" Srenda asked.

"No shit, sherlock!" Axel yelled at the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I can take you to Fumaki if you like! I know exactly where she is at the moment," Srenda said, smiling.

"Sure, why not? What's the catch, though?" Seigyoku said.

"The CONDITION is that the rest of you tell me your names," Srenda said.

"I already told you my name," Axel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke."

"Seigyoku Kumori."

"Okay, thanks! Let's go!" Srenda said, giving Seigyoku a lustful look that he didn't miss. He really didn't like her at this point.

"Srenda?" someone called.

"Hmm? Oh, Tsubaki, it's you!" Srenda said.

"Mm-hm. Who are these people? They don't look like they're from here at all," the girl, Tsubaki, said.

"These are Fumaki's new friends, sister, and boyfriend! I don't know which one's the boyfriend, but this one -at this point, she pointed at Seigyoku- is very attractive. I can't wait until Fumaki says which one's her boyfriend!" Srenda said.

"Ah, well. Guys, my name is Tsubaki Fuumato, what are your names?"

"Axel Nakarato, Fumaki's sister."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Fumaki's friend and almost brother."

"Naruto Uzumaki, same as Sasuke."

"Seigyoku Kumori, Fumaki Nakarato's boyfriend," Seigyoku said, glaring at Srenda who once again tried flirting with him.

"Srenda, Tsubaki, what are you two doing with my friends?" someone behind them asked, sounding very familiar.

"Oh, Neko, I was just looking for you! I was going to show them where you were, but you did it for me!" Srenda said, glancing lustfully at Seigyoku again. This look did not go passed Seigyoku or Fumaki, who glared.

"What did I tell you about calling me that again, Srenda. And, stop looking at my boyfriend like that before I hit you across your head," Fumaki threatened.

"Sorry, Fumaki. I won't do it again, I swear," Srenda said, looking afraid.

"Fumaki Nakarato. Finally decided to come back to the Blade Village, did you?" someone else said.

"Yes, indeed I did, Flokka Jottingon. What is it you want from me," Fumaki demanded, glaring at the new girl.

"Oh, nothing. Just your position in the old gang, and your boyfriend, perhaps. You ditched us at the worst time, Nakarato, and we won't make the same mistake in trusting you a second time."

"Good, because I'm not here for your trust. I'm here to help the village, and then I'm leaving again. After I walk out those gates again, I won't be coming back. Ever," Fumaki said seriously.

"Good, because that proves how much of a coward you are. Once you leave, good riddance. We did fine without you, anyway. Stay away from us, Nakarato. I won't tell you a second time. If you come near any of us again, I won't hesitate to put a blade in your throat, got it?" Flokka threatened.

"Whatever, Jottingon. Then, stay away from all my friends. Especially Seigyoku. And, go ahead, I dare you to try and stick a blade in my throat. I'm not called Devil's Heart for nothing!" Fumaki exclaimed.

The two girls glared at each other until a sword came flying right passed Fumaki's head, who didn't flinch in the slightest, and Flokka had to dodge it...

The time of saving the village...

Had arrived.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	20. Death Strikes

-Last time-

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: You know what? Instead of doing this, I think I'll just send everyone to the very first part of Forgotten Memories to read. After all, if you forget what happens, you can always read the chapter from before this one, right? So, what's the point in doing a relapse or whatever it's called? Anywho, on to the story! ?

-Now-

After Flokka dodged the sword, she looked up at Fumaki as if she had made it show up out of thin air, and had aimed it at her. But, behind her, was someone else, obviously. An enemy of her village, who had no head-band, and glaring silver eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want? Why would just attack someone you don't even know!" Flokka yelled to the strange ninja.

"Oh, you didn't know? This entire village is my target, and the Hidden Blade Village shall fall!" the stranger yelled, throwing a dagger similar to Fumaki's daggers at the girl. To everyone's surprise, Fumaki caught it in mid-air, and threw it back to the person without turning to see where he was. It landed square over the stranger's heart, and poison exploded out of it, killing him slowly, and very, very painfully until he exploded as well.

Flokka, Srenda, and Tsubaki all stared in shock at their old friend's ability. "Fumaki...how can you possibly do that?" Srenda asked.

"I told you, I'm not the same Fumaki you once knew, Srenda. I've changed. I can never go back to being who I once was," Fumaki said to her.

Srenda, Tsubaki, and Flokka were all shocked. "Fumaki, you used to be so caring and shy around people! You'd always be afraid to even yell at a person for fear of hurting their feelings! Now, you'll kill without a second thought? What's the matter with you? You can't possibly be the same Fumaki as when we were little!" Flokka yelled at the emotionless girl.

"I'm still the same person, Flokka. I'm just different, now. Having an entire village think you're a murderer over something you didn't even think could happen will do that to you. When it happens to you, THEN I dare you to come and scold me for changing so much. I fucking DARE you, Flokka. Don't scold me when you saw what the old Maikage did and said to all of you," Fumaki sneered, already having taken out her sword and ready for a long, bloody, and deadly battle.

"You can't be the same person, the Fumaki we once knew would never even raise her voice to a person, let alone kill them?" Tsubaki yelled. 'She can't be the Fumaki Nakarato we all knew and loved. She just can't be.'

"Well get used to it, because I'll never be that same cowardous girl again. I've been forced to kill multiple times just to stay alive! When that happens to you, then come and scold me about it, like I said before. But, right now is not the time. Now is the time for battle. So, who's ready to die, next?" Fumaki sneered, eyes turning from their blood red, to ice blue as she turned to people, activating her Maaningan. Little did she or anyone else know, Axel had activated HER Kekke Genkai, Kuroiunmeigan(1).

"Okay, guys. Let's get to the battle." With that, Fumaki jumped into battle, surprising everyone with her speed, except Seigyoku and Axel.

"Fumaki!" Axel yelled, causing her to turn around curiously. "You had better come out of this battle alive, or else! I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" she shouted.

Fumaki nodded, turned back around, and vanished into battle, knowing that it would be long, and bloody.

-Hours Later-

She was pinned. Yes, Fumaki Nakarato herself was pinned to the ground, swords and daggers lodged in her arms and legs with a knife at her throat.

"Ready to give up now...Daughter?" a voice said above her.

"No...Mother. I'm not," she spat. "I would rather die than let you have the satisfaction of me accepting defeat. If you think it'll ever happen, then keep dreaming!" she hissed.

"Ooh, fiesty even at Death's door. I'd be so proud of you if you were not so fucking retarded as to see who is stronger," Leboa snickered.

"Yeah, whatever. You can't kill me, Mother. There's no possible way you'd have the heart to kill your only child. It's impossible, even for a monster like you!" Fumaki said. Leboa put more pressure onto one of the daggers in Fumaki's left shoulder, causing it to dig in deeper, and Fumaki to cry out.

"You think I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, do you? Then, you are about to be proven wrong. Goodbye, Fumaki. We'll meet again in Hell," Leboa said, raising her sword higher and making it hover over the spot Fumaki's heart was. Just as it was about to come down, a blade came through her heart, and the strings on the back of her neck.

Fumaki's eyes widened as she saw the blade. Behind her mother, she saw none other than Seigyoku Kumori. "No, goodbye to you, Slobakini," he sneered in her ear, pulling the sword out and running to Fumaki's side. "Are you okay?" he asked pulling one of the swords out, and noticed something horrifying.

"I'm fine, Seig. Don't worry about the poison. My blood's made of poison, nothing'll happen," Fumaki breathed out. She felt so tired. "I'm just...tired...is all," she said, eyes slowly closing, and fading from blue, to a weak red.

"Don't you dare fall asleep, Fumaki Nakarato. You might not wake up if you do! Stay with me, Fumaki!" Seigyoku cried out, panicking as Fumaki's eyes faded almost completely.

"Seig..." she whispered weakly. "I...love you. Don't...ever...forget...that." With that said, Fumaki's eyes faded completely, and her body fell limp in Seigyoku's arms.

"No! Fumaki...?"

Silence.

"Fumaki?"

Not even a slight twitch.

"Fumaki!"

She didn't move, only stayed deathly still and pale.

"FUMAKI!" he wailed, leaning against her cold, still chest, and cried his heart out until he felt numb. He slowly reached down and closed her eyes.

'She looks like she's only sleeping,' he thought, heart aching for the dead girl in his arms. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't save you in time, Fumaki... Please, please forgive me...' he inwardly begged.

He picked her corpse up, and darted for the others, where the body would be safe until the time to bury her.

-With Axel-

"Son. Of. A. Murdering. Bitch," Axel said to herself as she saw Seigyoku carrying Fumaki's body over to where she was.

"Axel...she's gone..." he said when he got to her, sounding heart-broken

"I can see this. Who did it?" she asked.

"Her mother. The one we killed. I killed her again, and there was a string connected to her. I think that's what kept bringing her back to life. She's dead for good now," he said, gently setting Fumaki's body down.

Just then, Neka arrived to the village, saw Fumaki's corpse, and instantly knew what happened. She was so pissed, her vampire side, and demon side joined together, as she became a murderous vampire demon. "Who. Did. This?" she hissed out. When Seigyoku explained what happened, Neka looked even more pissed.

"Now's not the time to mourn the loss, Seigyoku Kumori. Now is the time to kill. Take your grief and turn it to anger! Kill everyone who even tried to kill Fumaki. We'll take care of the body after this battle is over.

They both nodded, and went off to battle, killing every last one of the enemies.

When they got back to where Fumaki's body was supposed to be, they were shocked.

Fumaki's body...was gone.  
-

(1) It's black, but the lines of the Rinnegan are present, although they are white. It hightens people's emotions, and then shows them their past, present, and future. If they even did one thing wrong, they'll go hysterical, and commit suicide. It can also see the state of a person's mind, heart, and their life. It can see into a person's being, soul, and physical body. It's the only Kekke Genkai beside's Seigyoku's Sharingan that is immune to Fumaki's Maaningan (Death Eye), activated or not. 


	21. A Spirit's Promise

Okay, I know I already put up four chapters in two days, but that's because I haven't written anything in so long. This is just showing I'm not dead! I'll still do the recaps, but only in my summary from, okay? On with the story!

-Last Time-

Fumaki died. Sad, I know, but hey, had to be done for the sake of the plot! Neka finds them, and sees Fumaki's dead body, turning into her Vampire Demon form and killing all the other attackers of the village in her rage, along with Axel, and, of course, Seigyoku! But, when they returned to where they had left Fumaki's corpse safe and sound, she was gone! Is Fumaki really dead, or is she actually alive? You'll have to read on to find out, my wonderful readers!

-Now-

Seigyoku looked at the spot he had left the body that was supposed to be there. Keyword: Supposed to. Fumaki's body was gone, and there was no sign of a corpsenap! So, why was the body gone, and how?

"What? Gone? What are you talking about! A dead body can't just up and walk away! It's impossible!" the Maikage exclaimed as he walked over to where the body was last seen.

"Well, she's definitely dead, and obviously, the body isn't here! Either her corpse up and walked away, or someone took her! And there's no sign that anyone was nearby since we left!" Axel said. For once, Seigyoku didn't argue with her. He was too heart-broken and shocked to care what was going on with Axel. His girlfriend dies, and then the body just disappears? How's that possible?

"I'm telling you, someone took the body and was skilled enough to hide it perfectly. There's no way that her corpse just stood up and walked away! Someone took her!" the Maikage insisted.

"Who would steal a corpse? And why? After the person's dead, they're useless!" Axel said, realizing what she said too late.

"Useless after death?" Seigyoku whispered. At those words, he was furious. "We're talking about your fucking SISTER! How could you say she's useless now that she's dead? You should be worried that her body's gone just like the rest of us! Don't you care that both your sisters are dead now?" he yelled at her.

"Not both. Just Fumaki," said a voice in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Axel yelled.

The person walked out of the shadows to reveal Aru Nakarato, alive and well.

"What? I killed you!" Axel snarled. "I tore you into a million pieces, you traitor! I bet it's your fault Fumaki's gone! How could you let your own sister die!" she exclaimed, silently blaming herself instead of Aru for her older sister's death, but hiding it rather well.

"How is it my fault Fumaki's gone, Axel?"

"Alright, shut up! She's gone, and that's that!" Seigyoku said, emotionally breaking down every time he was reminded that Fumaki, his beautiful, loving, caring Fumaki, was dead and was never going to say 'I love you' to him again. He would never see her beautiful red eyes, or her loving smile that was only for him. He quietly sobbed as her smiling face popped up in his head from the day he asked her to be his girlfriend.

-Flashback (Warning: Out Of Character scene!)-

When the two pulled apart for air, it was like the others never existed. It was only Seigyoku and Fumaki alone.

"I...uh...Sorry, Fumaki. I don't know what got into me," he said quietly so only she could hear. She smiled at him and kissed him again, no tongue this time.

"It's fine, Seig. I already knew you liked me. But, I don't like you," she said, and immediately his heart sank. She touched his cheek, making him look back up at her after he looked down. "I love you," she whispered, and they kissed again.

Seigyoku smiled. "I love you too, Fumaki. I have one question for you, though."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, nervous about her answer.

She smiled, the kind of smile you'd only see if it was a loved one smiling at you, and you alone. It was the kind of smile that Seigyoku knew only he could see. "I'd love to," she said, and pulled him into another kiss, this one the most passionate. They both put all their love for each other into this one kiss.

-End Of Flashback-

Tears began to well up in Seigyoku's eyes as he remembered that day. 'No more smiles, no more kisses. No more saying I love you to each other... She's gone. I'll never see her again. Why her? Why not me? Fumaki...why did you have to go? Please, please, come back!' Unknown to him, he had thought that all out loud. "Come back," he sobbed, sinking to his knees, and punching the ground. "Please come back," he whispered.

Neka looked at him sadly. "Seigyoku...? It's okay, we'll get the body back! I'll find a way to bring her back to life, too! I promise!" she exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. Seeing such a strong boy like Seigyoku cry was heart wrenching.

"It's not possible," he said emotionlessly. "She's gone, and is never coming back... I'll never love anyone else, ever again! Fumaki was the only person who had been able to see passed my personality, and look into my soul... Fuck, I miss her."

"We all do," Neka said as she put a hand on his shoulder to try to soothe him. "You're not the only one who's heart was touched by her. We'll get her back. I swear on it!"

Seigyoku looked up and smiled. 'Fumaki... Wherever you are, please. Watch over me. Watch over all of us. I will get your body back and I will find a way to get YOU back. All I ask before that, is that you watch over me as I do it,' he thought.

He turned, and what he saw shocked him.

Fumaki was there, in spirit, looking at him, only him. "Seigyoku," she said. "I WILL return to you. I swear on it," she said, kissing his cheek and started fading away again.

"Fumaki! Fumaki, wait!"

"I love you, Seigyoku. I always will, even if I don't come back to you. Which I will," she said, completely vanishing.

Okay, I know this chapter had some OOCness, but it's required.

Ooh! Fumaki returns in spirit! What will happen next, I wonder? Wait and see, my wonderful readers, just wait and see. 


	22. Places To Look

-Last Time-

Seigyoku emotionally breaks down (SORRY BABY!) and Neka helps him! Or tries, but something strange happens. Fumaki's spirit arrives and tells him she'll be back!

-Now-

It has been about a month after Fumaki's spirit made itself known to the group, and still no sign of the body itself. Seigyoku wasn't as emotional as before, he was more determined than anything. Everyone knew that Fumaki's death, then the body's disappearance was a large blow to the guy's heart.

Right now, they were all still looking for Fumaki's body, and had only one lead. Fumaki's spirit was bound to wherever the body was at the time. And if the spirit wasn't with the body, it was with Seigyoku.

"Seigyoku, try to call her ghost back!" Aru said.

"No. I can't face her without any leads to the body itself," he said absent-mindedly.

Axel sighed, getting annoyed with everything at the moment. Yes, her older sister was dead, and they couldn't have a funeral with the body missing. So what? Their lives didn't revolve around one girl! Seigyoku's probably did, but the others' didn't!

"Kumori, just call the fucking spirit or we'll never find her at all. The spirit's the only thing that knows where the body is!" Axel ordered.

Seigyoku glared, not liking being ordered around by Axel or anyone, without proving themselves. The only one he ever really listened to, was Fumaki.

"Alright, fine," he said, closing his eyes. 'Fumaki, if you can hear me and are near, please show yourself! We have an important question for you, babe,' he tried.

"Yes?" a familiar voice said from directly in front of him. Seigyoku's heart soared at the sound of that voice. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the beautiful blood-red of Fumaki's eyes.

"Sister, where is your body?" Aru asked. Neka looked up, and nearly jumped at the sight of a ghost.

"It's nearby, healing. I won't be down forever, you know," the spirit said cockily. Suddenly, the spirit wasn't see-through. Fumaki looked at her hands and smirked triumphantly. "It worked," she said. She looked up at Seigyoku, smiled, and kissed him, pulling him in her arms. What surprised him most, was that he could FEEL her touch, like it was really her and not just a spirit that somehow formed solid.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, feeling his chest grow warm at the feel of her again after a month. 'I missed you,' her voice sounded in his head, making him jump.

"Look for me in the Maikage tower. The body lies behind a door always passed, but never opened," she said, vanishing again.

"...What the hell's that supposed to mean!" Axel yelled.

'Look for me,' Fumaki's voice sounded in Seigyoku's head again, making him smile. Yes, physically she was gone, but spiritually she was still there. 'I'm always with you,' she said in his head again, before he couldn't feel her presence anymore.

"Well, let's get to the Maikage tower, shall we?" he said, smirking.

-Dun, dun, DUUUUUN!-

When they got there, the Maikage was in his office working with the never-ending pile of paper-work. "Yes, how may I help you?" he asked without looking up.

Seigyoku's eyes went from hopeful, to determined. "We were wondering if you had any rooms that haven't been entered in months, years even?" he asked.

"Yes. We have a few. The scroll room, the examination room, the-" he began, but was interupted by Fumaki's presence behind him again. "Find me," she said, vanishing again.

The Maikage looked behind him, expecting to see someone there. When he didn't see anyone, or anything, he turned back around and looked up again. "As I was saying," he continued. "The scroll room, examination room, the corpse room, the attic, and the sealing room. I tried entering the sealing room, but the door was sealed shut itself. You can try the sealing room first if you're looking for something in one of those rooms I just mentioned. If anyone asks any questions, just tell them the Maikage himself gave you permission to enter the rooms," he said, dismissing them.

"Thank you, sir," Neka said, wondering about the Sealing room. If she were Fumaki, or her body, where would she go first? "The scroll room seems like a weird place to go, and the attic, also. I say we try the examination room, or the Sealing room," she said.

"Oh, yes, genious, and how are we going to get into the Sealing room if even the Maikage himself can't enter?" Seigyoku snapped. "Why don't we just try all the rooms?" he suggested. "Just in case."

Everyone nodded, and they started off with the first room. The scroll room.

-SeigFuma-

TBC!

Which room do you think she's in? I know what room she's in, but that's because It's my choice of the room she's in, muahahahahahaha! Tell me in a review what room you think she's in, then stay tuned for the answer in the next chapter!

Once again, I'd like to thank my friends, and my lovely boyfriend, for letting me use their characters!

Axel: Your character's just so much fun to use!

Neka: Your character's my favorite, second to mine, I absolutely have to say that!

Seigyoku: Love, your character's just easy because I'm using your personality, and his together. He's fun to use, but I'm sorry for making him seem out of character while Fumaki's gone. No worries! Everything'll be fine! Just keep reading to find out, baby.

Aru: Eh, she's okay, but she's fun, too.

BYE! 


	23. Not So Surprising Discovery

-Last Time-

Fumaki's spirit helped Seigyoku, Axel, Aru, Neka, Naruto, and Sasuke find her body! But, not the way they had hoped. She gave them a mere hint, which narrows it all down to five doors in the Maikage's tower. She is in only one of them! The Maikage gave them permission to enter all those rooms, even the one room not even he himself can enter! Will they find the body, or will the spirit have been lying? And, why is it that the Maikage couldn't enter the Sealing room? Find out as you read THIS CHAPTER!

-Now-

They had looked in the scroll room, examination room, and the corpse room. Now, all they had to do was look in the Sealing room, and the attic.

"She's more than likely going to be in the corpse room. Why would people want to put a corpse in the Sealing room? And how would she get in the Sealing room, anyway? It's stupid to think she's there," Aru said.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Aru," Seigyoku gritted out, still determined to find his girlfriend's body. 'I'll find you... I have to,' he thought, accidentally saying it to the spirit, who decided to take that moment to show herself.

"I know you will, baby," she said, surprising him. He turned to her and noticed that she was solid this time, too. Taking his chance, he smiled at her and hugged her, not ever wanting to let go.

"Fumaki...I miss you, so much. I promise, I will find you and bring you back. I have to!" he said. He then noticed that he said something he wouldn't usually say to anyone. 'But, I love her, so it's okay,' he decided silently.

"I know. But, my body isn't here, Seig."

"What?"

"I'm waking up soon," she said. "Hurry!"

"What do you me-" Seigyoku started, but was interupted by a panicked look on the spirit's face.

"I have to go!" she said, vanishing.

-Fumaki's POV-

I wish I were more help to Seigyoku and the others, but I can't do much. If I want to wake up, I can only drop hints here and there and help them along the way. I know I'll be waking up soon, so why am I panicking? Why do I feel as though something's wrong with the way I'll wake up? Will I not remember anything? Will I think I'm younger than what I really am? Maybe I should have just stayed away from my village like I had originally planned. But, there's not much more I can do, now. I can only drop hints, and wait to see what happens along the way. I feel so useless, but at least I can do this for them. It's the least I can do after dying on them.

Okay, now I feel like a huge softy. What the hell's happened to me? I never used to be like this! I used to not care about anytrhing, so why am I suddenly so worried?

"Fumaki," a voice came from all around me.

"Who's there!" I demanded. Great, I'm yelling at nothing. What's going on with me lately? First I become a softy, then I panic over nothing, and now I'm yelling at absolutely nothing. Something's wrong with me.

"Fumaki..." the voice came again.

Okay, this is fucking weird. I know something's around, now. And whatever it is, it definitely knows who I am. Damn, that's fucked up. Epically.

"Fumaki..." it said again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" I screamed. Wait, that voice seemed familiar...

I couldn't think on anything more because I heard yelling, and everything went black.

-With Axel-

Axel, like the others, found nothing that day. Not even a lead to find out what her sister was doing, or how. Retiring from her room assigned by the Maikage, she flopped onto the bed. 'This is lame,' she though, and her hyper-sensitive ears caught little noises from above her. 'Up there is the... ATTIC!'

Not bothering to wake anyone, Axel practically flew up the stairs to the dusty attic. Peering through the ancient keyhole, she caught a glimpse of her dead sister lying on the ground. "Found you..." she whispered, trying the door handle.

Locked, of course. Axel wasn't surprised. "Old fassianed, I guess." Axel swiftly raised her leg, kicking down the old, partly-broken door. Only to find something that didn't surprise her.

Aru...over Fumaki's healing body...with a kunai, aimed at her heart.

Aru's head whipped around to face Axel, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Well," Axel smirked, "This is going to be fun." With that she whispered, "Majora!" and sprang at Aru.

-With Seigyoku-

Seigyoku growled, and got out of his bed to answer the door. "Open up!" Axel yelled from the other side, banging on it.

"Why should I?" he called back, unlocking the door.

Throwing it open, with his fist ready for a punch, he stopped dead. "...Axel?"

She stood there, in all her glory, with a cocky smile on her face.

In her arms...was a sleeping Fumaki. "Merry Birthday, asshole!" she smiled, and shoved her sleeping sister in the shocked boy's arms. Waving, she closed the door, and walked away.

TBC!

Muahahaha, that's all for now! How'd you like it? Yes, Aru was behind the WHOLE thing on Fumaki's disappearance, haha! What do you think will happen when Fumaki wakes up and sees that she's with Seigyoku? Hmm? Or, will her spirit still be outside her body? Why am I asking these questions? BECAUSE I KNOW THE ANSWER AND YOU DON'T SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...This is why I'm not allowed to have sugar.

See you later, freaks! 


	24. I'M VERY SORRY!

Hey, guys, I'm sorry for the interruption, and if you added me to your Alerts, no. This isn't another chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update, it's just that I don't have any modivation with this story, anymore. It started out great, but as it went on, it didn't work. My boyfriend (Who is also Fumaki's boyfriend, Seigyoku) and I broke up, and I noticed I sort of centered the whole thing around them. "Axel" and I aren't friends anymore, I don't think, and I'm just to the point that I don't want to deal with anything anymore. I originally used this site to vent, and stuff, but there's really nothing to vent about anymore.

If anyone has any ideas where I can take this story from, let me know. And, if someone wants to adopt it, please feel free! But message me about it first, please. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! And sorry again.

-Ber Fawn


End file.
